In The Arms Of Darkness
by Amanda Yates
Summary: Harry Volturi, dark prince of Volterra is at the final battle in breaking dawn and the cullens have no chance to win the Volturi but Aro gives them an ultimatum; surrender Edward and live or refuse and die.SLASH,Mrated for a reason, abuse, warned you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**This is my second crossover story for Twilight and Harry Potter and I ask you readers to read and review my story but please do not post flamers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Harry Volturi, dark prince of Volterra is at Forks to fight at the final battle and with Harry's dark magic, Bella's shield is nothing but a waste. However, Harry realizes something about Edward Cullen, he is an incubus and Aro Volturi gives an ultimatum to the Cullen's. Hand Edward over and live or die, Edward chooses to sacrifice himself for his family not realizing the horrors he was going to be put through at the hand of the Dark Prince.**

**WARNINGS: SLASH, MPREG, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, M-rated for a reason, if you can't take it then I suggest you to not read, although I will try to keep the graphic scenes to a minimum. DARK HARRY! Voldemort is still alive by the way! **

**Not compliant with the end of both DH and BD…**

**In The Arms of Darkness**

**Chapter- 1**

Edward couldn't read anyone's thoughts, the Volturi were in the clearing, they were thirty three of them but what surprised him the most was the raven haired vampire who stood between Jane and Alec. He seemed to emit an aura of darkness and his flashing crimson eyes showed no concern for the battle, none at all as he scanned everyone in the clearing. Edward didn't know why he was so attracted to the vampire; Renesmee was with Bella and Jacob. He truly began to fear if they would all make it out alive and just then the flashing crimson eyes of the strange and sinister vampire met his.

He saw the crimson eyes narrow on him for just a fraction of a second before the vampires face was rearranged into a mask of indifference.

Aro then stepped forward and said "We have no idea of what the child will be like when it grows up and therefore we have to destroy it and the one's who are responsible for it's birth"

Caius smiled and all the vampires of the coven crouched low, Bella tried to lift her shield up but she felt something push against it and abruptly her shield shattered and she fell down screaming and writhing in pain. Jane was finally getting to torture Bella, Edward knelt down and screamed and pleaded for them to stop. "Please, please, just stop!"

He could now hear the frantic thoughts of his wife in his mind and wondered if the sinister vampire had done this to them. "Please, stop it! Stop it!" he tried to put himself in front of her but he was deflected away by some force.

'_Edward….god…oh….god…please….please stop, stop…..'_

Bella's frantic metal pleading heightened his stress as he shouted "PLEASE STOP!"

'_End….end….please….let me die…please…I'll give anything…..please stop!'_

Alice was shaking in anger while Esme sobbed dry tears and Carlisle looked at the scene with worry and tension.

'_Let me die…please let me die, oh….Edward…..please….please kill me….I can't…I don't…'_

In the midst of the desperate pleas of his wife and his own sobs he heard an enchanting voice call Jane's name and finally Bella stopped shaking as she lay on his lap, face twisted in agony.

He heard the same voice say Aro's name and looked up to see the raven haired man taking Aro's hand, no doubt communicating something.

No one moved in the clearing for a while and then the raven haired vampire finally pulled away and Aro frowned thoughtfully but his thoughts were blocked to Edward.

They all heard Aro say, "Are you sure, young prince?"

Edward saw the vampire who had shattered Bella's shield give a slight nod and then Aro smirked and said "Well, we have an ultimatum for you to consider"

"What is it Aro?" his mentor and father figure Carlisle asked.

"Well, I want you to surrender Edward to us and I'll let you all live" Aro said and everyone on the Cullen's side looked shell shocked.

"And if we don't agree?" Carlisle asked looking calm but his thoughts were a bizarre mixture of fear, worry and anxiety.

"We'll kill you all" Aro said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Carlisle already made the decision for everyone and said "We will fight"

In response to Carlisle's answer they heard the raven haired vampire laugh humorlessly and in a flash he was in front of the three leaders saying "Are you really that naïve to believe that you could fight and win the Volturi?"

Edward knew that if he didn't do something everyone would be dead and he didn't want that, if his life was to be forfeited for his child's and family's happiness then so be it. He looked down at Bella who had her eyes wide with fear and kissed her on her head before he stood up and before he could loose his bravery he said "I will surrender"

"NO" Bella shouted as every member of his family protested.

Aro laughed and said "Very well then, you shall all live however your memories of Edward will be erased completely, just to be safe in the future…."

"NOOOOO" Bella's scream rang clearly through the forest but Aro ignored her and waited for an answer.

Aro said this as if he was merely talking about the weather and Edward visibly blanched and so did his family and the shifters.

"You can't do that! You can't!" Bella shouted again and again and the raven haired vampire smirked as he turned to the three brothers.

"Are you sure about that missy?" the prince asked Bella in a terribly calm voice that never belayed the rising fury in him.

Edward growled loudly at the vampire protective of his mate but this only made the Prince and the rest of the Volturi laugh as the prince said "He could be quite the entertaining one, don't you think Aro?"

"Of course Princeling" Aro agreed with a quiet chuckle.

"What do you need Edward for?" Carlisle asked terrified. He was caught up between choosing his family or his son.

Aro turned to face Carlisle and said "That Carlisle is none of your concerns"

The Prince now spoke cutting off Aro, "You have ten minutes to decide; you can either surrender Edward to us and live or burn and die"

Bella suddenly crouched down and sprang forward and Edward nor Emmett was able to catch her as she charged towards the Prince who didn't look least bit threatened and they all watched as with a flick of his wrist Bella was thrown back several feet away from the Prince who stood there with his eyes burning in rage.

Edward growled and crouched getting ready to attack but Emmett and Jasper held him back.

"Trust me when I say this, I can do much worse than just throw her off, for example"

The Prince's eyes focused on Tanya and they all watched in terror as a green light shot past them and hit Tanya who was instantly a pile of ash on the floor and that is when the absolute power the Volturi had over them settled into their minds.

Edward had made his decision as the vampires and werewolves watched the Price with a combination of awe and fear. He stood up and pushed off Emmett and Jasper before saying "Take me, leave them alone"

"Good choice Edward or maybe not…." The Prince said laughing as he came forward and extended his hands to Edward. The Prince's crimson eyes never left Edward's as he moved forward, fear pulsing through his veins, for the first time since he became a vampire Edward felt the weight of his legs and body, his family's protests fell on deaf ears as he walked the short distance and with unadulterated fear took the other vampire's cold and hard hands which were pulsing with power. He saw the Prince smirk before he pulled him forward and behind him never leaving his hands and Edward was too much enthralled by the vampire to hear his family or anyone in the clearing. Suddenly his whole world blackened as he heard the lilting voice say "Alec…"

**Tell me if I should continue or not?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**This is my second crossover story for Twilight and Harry Potter and I ask you readers to read and review my story but please do not post flamers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Summary: Harry Volturi, dark prince of Volterra is at Forks to fight at the final battle and with Harry's dark magic, Bella's shield is nothing but a waste. However, Harry realizes something about Edward Cullen, he is an incubus and Aro Volturi gives an ultimatum to the Cullen's. Hand Edward over and live or die, Edward chooses to sacrifice himself for his family not realizing the horrors he was going to be put through at the hand of the Dark Prince.**

**WARNINGS: SLASH, MPREG, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, M-rated for a reason, if you can't take it then I suggest you to not read, although I will try to keep the graphic scenes to a minimum. DARK HARRY! Voldemort is still alive by the way! **

**Not compliant with the end of both DH and BD…**

**In The Arms of Darkness**

**CHAPTER - 2**

Darkness, that was all he was aware of except the burning thirst that grew all the time making his throat ache with wanting for that sweet ambrosia, just one drop of divine blood. He couldn't feel anything except the raging thirst which would not be denied complete satisfaction.

_Blood, Blood, Blood._

Only that thought dominated his mind slowly making him go insane with thirst, at a time he wondered if that was what the Volturi's plans were for him. To drive him mad with thirst and slowly but surely make him go insane.

_Blood, Blood, Blood._

His mind was playing tricks on him, he felt the heavenly liquid slide down his throat calming and soothing the burn of thirst as it trickled down his aching throat melting away his thirst.

_Blood, Blood, Blood._

He didn't know how long he'd been locked up in here and neither did he care for long as the ever present scalding hot burning increased by the minute making him claw at his throat and bite himself to relieve atleast some of the pain but it was useless.

_Blood, Blood, Blood._

The red eyes of his captor was the only thing that flashed through his mind as he imagined the life blood that must have been taken to make those eyes such a vibrant grim shade of red. He wanted that life blood to flow through him.

_Blood, Blood, Blood._

At first he was thankful for the burn in his throat for it kept him sane enough to know what was happening to him as he lost himself in thoughts about his child and lover but as time passed none of it mattered as the thirst slowly drove him insane and the only thought in his mind was the trilling of the blood of his singer that was beckoning him to take a bite out of the pale neck and taste that divine blood.

_Blood, Blood, Blood, Blood._

* * *

"Harry" the hissing voice called as the spindly arms opened in invitation for him.

Harry went forward and the snake like man embraced him as Harry himself hissed out "Father"

"Ssson" the hissing voice of the creature replied as they broke apart and looked into each others ruby red eyes.

"You're power grows stronger everyday my heir, I feel it" Voldemort said with sincere appreciation in his eyes as he gazed down at the handsome ethereal creature that was his son.

"As do yours father, when are you going to strike?"

"Soon, my son, very soon while that old fool would never expect it" red eyes flashed with malice and euphoria as the dark Lord reveled in his plans for the Wizarding World.

"How has you're stay with the Volturi been?"

"It hass been very….fulfilling father" Harry said switching to parseltongue and then back to English.

'_Masster, you're fledgling isss back'_

'_He isss Nagini…'_

Harry spotted Nagini slithering towards him and allowed her to curl on his lap and entwine herself around his cold body.

"You're troubled Harry" Voldemort said as he observed his son, he could always tell when something was bothering Harry.

"It isn't anything of concern father, we captured a vampire from the Olympic coven, he reminds me of myself, his innocence and naivety make me enraged"

"Kill him then" Lord Voldemort said without a thought.

Harry smirked at his father and stroked Nagini absent mindedly as he said "No father, I find him too entertaining to just do away with him, I want to see him break"

Lord Voldemort smirked back as he said "It shouldn't be too hard at you're hands, I don't think it would be so much entertaining and you my son do not take pleasure in breaking the weak"

Harry laughed as he said "And you father know me only too well, I may have other motives for keeping him"

"And what are they?"

"He is a full fledged incubus, first one in two centuries"

This got Lord Voldemort interested as he sat up in his throne, "Impossible"

"I thought so too but I am sure" said Harry as he leaned back and Nagini slithered away to her other master.

Lord Voldemort chuckled before saying "I would like to sseee how things go with this…vampire Harry"

* * *

Light at last, he squinted as the bright light assaulted his eyes and tried to move away from the dark aura of the vampire in front of him which threatened to suffocate him and blind him to the light entering his cell.

The vampire moved forward with grace and knelt before him as Edward turned his head away and cowered from the power emanating from his ruby eyed captor. Suddenly he felt a weight being lifted off of him and moved his arms feeling the invisible restraints that had held him come off. He gazed up in surprise and fear at the vampire, he had honestly thought he would be left to go insane with thirst in this room forever.

Harry brought his hands up to cup the vampire's face in his hands as he spoke the vampire's name "Edward" but all he saw was the fear and confusion and a crazed blood lust in the vampire's eyes and he chuckled, he supposed five months of going without blood could do that to a vampire.

"Come, we have somewhere to be at the moment" said Harry as he pulled the weakened vampire up against him making the marble body beneath him whimper and shiver that sent delightful thrill right down to his spine. Harry frowned in the darkness as he tightened his fingers around the vampire's hand before leading him out into the feeding chambers of the Volturi where the unsuspecting humans were awaiting their deaths along with Heidi.

* * *

The sight before him was not something he ever wished to see, the Volturi's members were feeding on the innocent humans whose blood saturated the place and the scent hung in the air taunting him to take a bite, to give it up, to surrender himself to the thirst of human blood. His burning escalated to an impossible intensity as he felt kinves being dragged across his throat searing him and then being stabbed again and again on an open wound as the burning nearly made him kneel over as he stumbled. The vampire holding him chuckled and he found himself to be entranced by the sound even when the thirst made him mad.

He was dropped on to the floor and the lilting voice commented, "Go on Edward, quench you're thirst"

Harry watched mildly impressed that the vampire wasn't springing forward in a frenzy and killing everyone in the room. He saw the conflict in the young vampire's eyes and although he despised the naivety and innocence in them he also felt a grudging respect for the will power it must have taken to hold himself back must have been paramount. However, Harry was sure that with just a little coaxing the vampire would surely break and drink from one of the humans.

"Drink them Edward, you know you want it" Harry repeated in a manner of speaking to a child.

Edward saw the humans struggling agaist the vampire's trying to get free and yet not being able to. He could taste their fear, could hear their disoriented thoughts which buzzed in his head and most of all he could smell the delicious blood that flowed through their veins mocking him and tempting him to take a bite but he could not give in, he could not live with the guilt of seeing that empty pleading eyes of a human who had been drained of their blood, he was not a monster.

Harry was now getting angrier and he pushed a human down on Edward's feet and cut her wrist open and the blood started to ooze from the creamy skin of the girl. He saw Edward fighting to control and snapping his jaws as low growls left his throat and he made to grab the girl once but froze and leaned back, he stopped breathing and tied his hands together at the back, pushing the girl away from him so that he wouldn't be tempted to drink her dry. Harry smirked as he plunged his fangs into the girls throat never taking his eyes off of Edward as he made slurping noises as he swallowed her lifeblood. He pulled away after what seemed to be like forever for Edward and in one swift movement he had the bronze haired vampire pressed against the wall as he claimed Edward's lips aggresively and possessively pushing his tongue inside and letting the blood of his last kill taint the vampire's tongue.

Edward felt bliss as the first drops of blood entered his throat and the tongue that massaged his mouth as he licked and lapped at the blood remaining on the other vampire's tongue. A century of restraint didn't matter, all he wanted was that taste of pure bliss to remain in his tongue forever more.

* * *

**The story of Harry's past will be explained as the story progressess, **

**Enjoy reading!**


End file.
